


5 languages of love

by tenok



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Also there's art for every part sooo like if you don't know language you can still look at arts, But like with focus on Ethan and his relationships with every member of Team Hunt, F/M, Fan fact Luther is aro ace, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It basically one big polycula, M/M, OT...6?, So much talking, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Пять разных способов сказать «я тебя люблю» на примере Итана Ханта.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, Ethan Hunt & Everyone, Ethan Hunt/Luther Stickell, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter/Ethan Hunt, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	5 languages of love

**Author's Note:**

> Arts from @sharingarik, BIG THANKS also check his twitter, he has mooore!

1\. words of affirmation

Ханавей не успел сказать ей, как сильно её любит — и в некотором роде Итан отдает павшему агенту честь, завершая его миссию.

— Потрясающая работа, — говорит он, подкараулив Джейн возле зала для брифингов.

— Ты теперь выставляешь оценки не только курсантам?

Джейн язвит, но без огонька. Итан видит усталые линии на её лице: команда Джейн провела три недели на задании и он не уверен, что Джейн, как лидер, спала хотя бы раз в каждые два дня всё это время. Он бы — не спал. После такого последнее, чего хочет агент — это отчитываться перед начальством, но увы, должность лидера команды предполагает не только бонусы. Если честно, она вообще не предполагает бонусов — одну головную боль.

И тем не менее, они с Джейн не готовы отказываться от этой головной боли. Поэтому их встречи случаются так редко и в основном в сумрачные часы пересменок.

— Так и запишем: не умеет принимать критику... — он делает вид, что помечает что-то в блокноте, и Джейн со смехом, в шутку, но весьма ощутимо бьет его по плечу.

«Как ты привлекла внимание первого мальчика, который тебе понравился?»  
«Я его ударила.»

Они оба помнят тот разговор. Взгляды пересекаются, и широкие улыбки смягчаются до едва уловимых, немного смущенных. Джейн первой прячет глаза, заправляет за ухо прядь волос. 

— Как насчет небольшого спарринга? — спрашивает так же осторожно, как кто-то другой мог бы спросить, не хочет ли Итан выпить вместе кофе, и так же, как если бы его пригласили сейчас на кофе, у Итана подскакивает до самого горла сердце и немного теплеют скулы.

— Если только ты не слишком устала?

В глазах Джейн на мгновение вспыхивают азартные огоньки.

— Это бы уравняло наши шансы, старичок.

В пустом тренировочном зале она легко укладывает его на лопатки три раза из четырех. Он не поддается — ему бы в голову не пришло так её оскорбить; победа каждый раз чистая, и после третьей он смеется от удовольствия. Не многие, даже среди лучших агентов, могут быть достойным противником для Итана Ханта в рукопашном бою. 

— Ты сильная, — сквозь смех сообщает он. Джейн с диковатой улыбкой выкручивает его руку сильнее, и он завывает и скребет по мату ногтями, позволяя Джейн распробовать победу на вкус, запах и звук, как изысканное блюдо в дорогом ресторане. — А! Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!

Джейн помогает ему подняться. Они уходят в душ вместе, чтобы не тратить время во имя сомнительной приватности — все агенты, прослужившие в поле дольше года, забывают, что такое стесняться своей наготы. Во всем этом есть ностальгический привкус супружеской интимности. Джейн намывает свои длинные волосы, постанывая от удовольствия. Итан видит, как она расслабляется под горячей водой, как потягивается, пытаясь размять усталые мышцы. Ему хочется предложить ей массаж — может быть, в другой раз...

— Что-то не так? — Джейн, оглянувшись через плечо, ловит его взгляд и приподнимает брови. Итан, не растерявшись, долгим взглядом проходится от оттопыренных острых лопаток к мускулистым ногам и снова смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Ты красивая, — говорит спокойно, констатируя факт. Джейн вспыхивает, фыркает, отворачивается. — Нет, правда!

— Я в курсе, Итан. У меня есть зеркало и всё такое.

— В зеркало видно твои ямочки на пояснице? Потому что они очаровательны.

— Если ты продолжишь меня нахваливать, я решу, что тебе от меня что-то нужно, — предупреждает Джейн полушутливо, полу... осторожно? 

— Мне от тебя много что нужно, — на этот раз Итан намеренно добавляет в голос сексуальной хрипотцы, и Джейн срывается на короткий, усталый, но искренний смех.

— Не могу поверить, что ты лучший соблазнитель в отделе. Кто-то правда на это ведется?

— У тебя просто нет вкуса.

Джейн выходит кабинки, подрагивая от холода на голом кафеле. Итан протягивает ей полотенце, но, когда она уже собирается его взять, ловит её за талию второй рукой и прижимает к себе. Они одного роста — Джейн выше на сантиметр, хотя об этом все деликатно умалчивают, — но сейчас из неё будто вынимают стержень, и она становится меньше. И тяжелее — наваливаясь всем весом на Итана, грудью к груди, бедром к бедру, мокрой кожей к мокрой коже. Итан накидывает на неё полотенце как одеяло, аккуратно проходится по волосам, по плечам и по спине, по бедрам. Джейн устало вздыхает.

— Хейнли прав. Я могла справиться лучше.

— Плевать на Хейнли, его там не было.

— Тебя тоже.

— Мне и не нужно. Я тебя знаю, Джейн. Ты потрясающая, — шепчет он негромко, касаясь губами её уха. — Ты красивая, ты сильная, ты умная, и ты лучший агент на моей памяти. Ну-ка, агент, не спорить со старшими. Ты знаешь, как я тобой восхищаюсь? Если бы мы были по разные стороны, я бы взял у тебя автограф, прежде чем драться, вот насколько, — он чувствует горячее дыхание на своем плече, короткий выдох-смешок.

— Льстец.

— Хочешь проверить меня на детекторе лжи?

— На этот раз обойдемся без проверок. Но только потому что я устала.

Он повязывает ей полотенце на манер супергеройского плаща, легонько целует в лоб и готов поклясться, что она расправляет плечи немного свободнее, немного увереннее.

— На этом же месте, в следующий раз?

— М-хм. Надеюсь, это случится раньше, чем через полгода.

— Подвезти домой?

— Спасибо. Дальше я справлюсь сама.

— Хорошо. Люблю тебя.

Джейн улыбается — до ямочек на щеках.

— И я тебя.

2\. quality time

Бенджи так просто порадовать, что это почти неспортивно.

— Готов? — спрашивает он, едва не вибрируя от восторга и предвкушения.

— Так точно, — соглашается Итан, невольно заражаясь его ажиотажем.

— Тогда... приступаем.

У Бенджи уютная маленькая квартирка, определенно рассчитанная на одного человека. На стенах — плакаты и полки с фигурками, некоторые из которых Итан теперь может назвать, на почетном месте — компьютер, сверкающий, как НЛО. Перед компьютером стоят три огромные миски, в каждой по большой пирамиде закусок — начос, попкорн — и тыквенные семечки, трогательная попытка Бенджи позаботиться о режиме питания Итана.

На широком экране медленно подгружается заставка. Итан послушно берет в руки контроллер, пробует пальцем кнопки, оценивая чувствительность. Может, он и не профессионал, но он не намерен сдаваться без боя.

— В годы моей молодости мортал комбат выглядел иначе.

— Ха! — Бенджи подпрыгивает на диване. — Подожди, пока увидишь анимацию критического удара! Я не шутил про вырванные позвоночники!

Игра не имеет ничего общего с реальностью, герои совершают прыжки и наносят удары, невозможные физически, а кровавые спецэффекты настолько гротескные, что в первый раз «убитый» Итан, не выдержав, фыркает с неприличным звуком.

— Ты смеёшься! — ахает Бенджи с поддельным возмущением. — Я выдавливаю тебе глаза, и ты смеешься!

— Мне однажды пытались выдавить глаза, — пожимает плечами Итан. Бенджи немедленно оживляется.

— Какой ужас, было больно? Нет, подожди, не хочу знать. Нет — я хочу знать, как так получилось, но не хочу знать мерзких деталей.

Итан пользуется этим моментом, чтобы начать новую игру, пока Бенджи не смотрит в экран, и быстрой серией комбо снимает его персонажу половину шкалы здоровья.

— Ты! — спохватывается Бенджи. — Тыыы!

Историю — немного приукрашенную и с большим количеством мерзких деталей, — Итан рассказывает через пару часов, на кухне за чашкой чая. Бенджи внимательно слушает начало, но к концу — зевает и трет уставшие от свечения экрана глаза. Под глазами у него синеватые полукружья синяков. Итан накрывает горячей от чашки ладонью его холодные пальцы, легонько сжимает.

— Как ты, Бендж?

— Нормально, — Бенджи слабо улыбается. 

— Плохо спишь?

Бенджи медлит, и Итан на мгновение задерживает дыхание. Бенджи не любит говорить о себе. О своих сериалах, играх, сторонних проектах, о семье и друзьях? Всегда пожалуйста, но каждый раз, как Итан задает личный вопрос, он ждет, что Бенджи невнятно отшутится.

Джулия всегда умела его разговорить, но так и не объяснила, как ей это удавалось...

— Лучше, чем пару недель назад, — наконец отвечает Бенджи. — Кошмары снятся, но я их совсем не помню. Просто просыпаюсь и потом не могу уснуть.

Итан кивает — это похоже на правду. Бенджи шмыгает носом, чешет в затылке — нервозно и суетливо.

— Я сегодня сходил в магазин. За закусками, — указывает подбородком в сторону полупустых мисок. — И ничего. Ну, я немного напрягся, когда за мной поехала большая черная машина, но она свернула раньше, чем я подумал сбросить её со следа. Я думаю... думаю, скоро буду совсем в норме. 

— Это здорово, Бендж. Правда, — Итан обнимает его одной рукой, и Бенджи со вздохом облегчения утыкается ему в плечо.

— Конечно, еще нужно будет пройти комиссию и получить допуск в поле, но мы еще сходим вместе на миссию-другую, а?

— Я этого очень жду, — Итан целует его в макушку и потом еще над ухом, а потом, еще подумав — в краешек уха тоже. — Без тебя всё совсем не то.

— Ну да.

— Я соскучился, Бендж.

— Ну да. Тебе, наверное, просто надоело постоянно торчать у меня, — в голосе Бенджи слышатся жалобные, ноющие нотки.

— Вовсе нет.

— Ты мог бы сейчас быть в баре. Или в спортзале. Или... я не знаю, чем ты там занимаешься, когда не спасаешь мир. А ты вместо этого сидишь с нелепым старым Бенджи.

Если бы все было иначе, Итан действительно мог бы сейчас быть в баре. Или перед телевизором, наблюдая за матчем двух команд, до которых ему нет дела, или в местном канатном парке, проверяя, как далеко он сможет залезть без страховки. Вместе с остальной командой — и с Бенджи, разумеется. Всегда с Бенджи. Слушая его пьяный смех, неумелый флирт, путанные, но комичные истории о незнакомых людях и невиданных, крайне развернутых пранках студентов-айтишников.

— Я не хотел бы быть нигде, где не будет тебя.

— Тебе даже не нравятся видеоигры! — Бенджи в отчаянии пытается вывернуться, но он не на того напал, и даже со всем его тренингом и всем его опытом ему далеко до Джейн и Итан может удержать его одной рукой, не стараясь. 

— Бенджи. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, — Итан обнимает его крепче, словно может приложить усилие и выдавить из него всю нервозность. — И мне понравилась та игра... с кубами.

— Майнкрафт? — Бенджи фыркает, снова понемногу расслабляясь. — Я все еще не могу в это поверить. Итан Хант, легенда шпионажа, гроза преступного мира, обожает строить из кубиков реплики чудес света. Двенадцатилетки с ютуба будут тебя обожать.

— Я слышал, у сорокалетних агентов спецслужб я тоже пользуюсь некоторым успехом.

— Понятия не имею, кто пустил такой слух, — Бенджи с тихим смешком отстраняется. На этот раз Итан ему позволяет.

— Хммм. Раз так, возможно, второй билет на Терминатора я отдам Уиллу...

— Эй. ЭЙ, — Бенджи незамедлительно тычет его пальцем в грудь, — только посмей, мистер. Я полевой агент, со мной опасно ссориться.

— Тогда уж постарайся прийти в себя до премьеры.

— Я пойду на неё, даже если это будет стоить мне двухчасовой панической атаки.

— Самое страшное, что я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Не тебе говорить, мистер «клиническая смерть не повод не участвовать в погоне».

— Это было ради спасения мира!

Бенджи смеется — он такой солнечный, когда счастлив, Итан не может не отражать его улыбку своей стоваттной, и тогда Бенджи улыбается в ответ еще шире, и если бы их радость могла вырабатывать электричество, одного такого вечера было бы достаточно, чтобы оставить без работы все электростанции в городе, и как только он пережил полгода, не подпитываясь от этого сияния каждый день? 

И что бы он делал, если бы Лейн лишил его этого сияния навсегда?

— Спасибо за вечер, — говорят они оба хором, прощаясь в дверях, и быстро поправляются, тоже хором: — Нет, это тебе спасибо!

3\. receiving gifts

Уилл Брандт самый корыстный, самый меркантильный человек в окружении Итана — сноб, карьерист и бюрократ, как неустанно напоминает Лютер.

Итана это восхищает до взбудораженного хихиканья, как мальчишку восхищает первая встреча с лошадью, которую предстоит завоевать и объездить.

(Уилл убьет его, если узнает об этом сравнении — он второй человек в ИМФ, способный одолеть Итана в рукопашной.)

— Даже не пытайся, — говорит Уилл, когда Итан появляется на пороге его кабинета. В ухе у него гарнитура, а на экране ноутбука — лицо серого кардинала, управляющего внешней политикой одной маленькой европейской страны за спиной номинального президента. Итан не знает, что именно Уилл пытается с ним согласовать. Итан не знает, почему этим вообще занимается Уилл.

— Но ты нужен мне, — Итан очаровательно улыбается. — В поле. На этой миссии.

— Я предложил тебе три варианта замены. Извините, господин премьер, агент Хант уже уходит.

— Уилл.

— Не в этот раз. Итан, я правда занят. Не мог бы ты...

Уилл указывает на дверь. Итан вздыхает, вынимая из-за спины спрятанные руки.

— Жаль. Я подбирал их под твои глаза.

Уилл прикусывает губу, смотрит на экран, на коробочку в руках Итана, снова на экран — и господин премьер деликатно ставит звонок на удержание. Уилл поднимает крышечку. Брови Уилла поднимаются до самой линии роста волос.

— Ты спустил на это весь бюджет, выделенный на операцию?

— Только половину, — Итан снова сверкает улыбкой. — И немного добавил сверху из своего кармана. Только лучшее для моих агентов.

Запонки действительно феноменальные. Итан не любитель дорогих украшений, но Ильза и Джейн в унисон сообщили, что это божественно, и если верить тому, как заблестели глаза Уилла — они были правы.

— Я могу потом оставить их себе?

— Разумеется.

Уилл вынимает запонку из коробочки, прикладывает к своей рубашке и издает звук, отчетливо не предназначенный для рабочих часов и офисных помещений.

— Боже, Итан. Это самая дорогая взятка из всех, что мне когда-либо предлагали, а я полгода был правой рукой главы ЦРУ.

— Это сработало?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь. Да, бесстыжий ты ублюдок, я выкрою время для этой миссии. Но запонки вперед.

Итан засчитывает себе еще одну победу. Каждый раз, когда ему удается вытащить Уилла из кабинета в поле, стоит звездочки на фюзеляже. В последнее время это случается все реже, вся команда понимает без лишних слов — рано или поздно Уилл сам сядет в кресло секретаря, даже если утверждает сейчас, что просто хочет помочь с реорганизацией и не собирается покидать ряды простых агентов. Итан просто намерен выжать из оставшегося времени все, на что они оба способны.

На следующую миссию Уилл не соглашается даже под обещание оригинального ролекса в безраздельное пользование. В перерыве между погонями и перестрелками под палящим солнцем Итан присылает ему коробку контрабандных сигар с запиской «вот что ты пропускаешь». Уилл не курит — никто из агентов, даже бывших, не курит; но когда Итан заходит в его кабинет перед следующей миссией, он видит коробку на полке, среди других сувениров с миссий, больших и маленьких, дорогих и дешевых, солидных и нелепых.

— Даже не пытайся, — Уилл немедленно указывает на дверь, на экране Уилла человек, в котором Итан узнает безымянного ассистента Эрики Слоан, новой главы ЦРУ. Обнюхивается, выискивает потенциальных союзников в стане врага. 

— Уилл.

— Итан, не в конце года, ты с ума сошел? Отчетность компилировать за меня будет Лютер?

— Он мог бы, если бы ты вежливо попросил.

— Я отправлю тебя на миссию в Сибирь, Итан. Ты хочешь в Сибирь?

Итан не указывает Уиллу, что не в его компетенции выбирать, на какую миссию будет назначен какой агент — этим занимается лично секретарь. В теории. Он просто протягивает Уиллу непрозрачный шуршащий чехол.

Уилл вынимает из уха гарнитуру.

— Это что?

— Костюм.

Уилл звучно шлепает себя по лицу ладонью.

— Я ненавижу тебя.

Он и сейчас в костюме — но это стандартный офисный костюм, жемчужно-серый, хорошо сидящий, но определенно не ручного пошива, и покрытый складками после того, как в нем провели двадцать четыре часа на рабочем месте. Костюм, заказанный Итаном, намного лучше. Итан это знает. Уилл это знает. 

— Неужели ты не хочешь его примерить?

— Если я его примерю, я захочу выйти в нем в свет.

— Раз ты об этом заговорил, — Итан улыбается. Очаровательно, как всегда. — Я заказал нам столик на вечер. Запонки при тебе?

— Итан.

— Я могу за ним послать.

— Бога ради! Да, я держу их в рабочем сейфе.

— Отлично. Тогда увидимся в шесть? Я предлагаю взять служебный лимузин.

— Итан!

— Уилл, — Итан перегибается через стол, упираясь в него двумя руками, и быстро касается губами его щеки, без сомнений попадая в поле обзора веб-камеры на радость безымянному ассистенту.

— Убирайся, — вспыхивает Уилл. — Мне нужно успеть разобрать кучу дел.

— Куда-то торопишься? — Итан приподнимает брови.

— У меня свидание вечером, — отвечает Уилл ворчливо и снова цепляет на ухо гарнитуру. — Прошу прощения за паузу…

4\. acts of service

Машина круто выворачивает из двора и с визгом тормозит прямо перед Ильзой.

— Мадам, такси заказывали? — интересуется Итан с карикатурным французским акцентом.

— Нет, — отвечает Ильза сердито, запрыгивая в открытую дверь и быстро пригибаясь. Спустя мгновение заднее стекло взрывается осколками — преследователи спохватились и похватали пистолеты, забыв, что мисс Фауст велено доставить живой.

Париж — город любви и узких переулков. Итан беззастенчиво стесывает краску с боков о стены и ограды, обивает углы на резких поворотах.

— Не жаль машину? — глухо спрашивает Ильза. Итан бросает взгляд в зеркало, проверяя, не видно ли крови и очевидных травм, но Ильза выглядит скорее усталой и раздраженной, чем раненой, так что он позволяет себе ослепительную улыбку.

— Для тебя? Ничуть.

— У нас разбитое оборудование вычитают из рождественского бонуса.

— Драконий режим у вас в МИ6. Не думала сменить работодателя? — Итан выворачивает руль так круто, что машина отрывает два колеса от дороги. Как при таком движении Ильза умудряется вылезти из тесного, как змеиная шкура, платья и сменить его на практичную рубашку и брюки — загадка.

— К сожалению, единственного конкурента МИ6 ты посадил в прошлом году.

— Мои глубочайшие извинения. Следующий глава террористов-анархистов весь твой.

— Если я не исправлю фиаско этого вечера, следующим главой террористов-анархистов буду я, потому что из МИ6 меня выгонят и на этот раз окончательно, — резюмирует Ильза мрачно.

Убитую машину Итан роняет в Сену. Её не отследят и никак не привяжут к ним, даже если найдут — машина из старых активов ИМФ, времен до запуска протокола фантом. Нынешнее руководство не знает и половины таких тайников по всему миру, а Уилл не торопится ему рассказывать — о чем начальство не знает, о том оно не должит в ЦРУ. До конспиративной квартиры добираются пешком, стараясь выглядеть, как пара влюбленных туристов, любующихся архитектурой — держатся за руки, смеются и не забывают поглядывать за спины друг друга.

Квартира тоже из старых активов. Тесная, практически без удобств, зато в центре и с видом на окрестные крыши — можно и выбраться, и отстреливать на подходе подозрительных субъектов. Ильза падает на кровать и беззвучно стонет. Итан уходит в ванную, шумит и громыхает там пару минут, вернувшись — мягко трогает её за плечо.

— Я набрал воду.

— Ммм.

— Пойдем. После ванны ты почувствуешь себя новым человеком.

— Ммм.

— Я могу тебя отнести?

Ильза оборачивается и открывает один глаз. Итан не уверен, это угроза, вызов или разрешение, но он не был бы Итаном Хантом, если бы не решался рисковать, и он аккуратно и со всем возможным уважением просовывает руки между матрасом и телом Ильзы.

Она тяжелее, чем кажется — плотная и мускулистая, готовое к бою оружие, упакованное в изящную оболочку фемм фаталь. Итан усаживает её на маленький табурет в ванной, осторожно берет в ладони ступни — подошвы пыльные и покрыты коркой запекшейся крови, под ней — десятки мелких царапин. Улицы города не предназначены для комфортного бега босиком.

— Сначала обработаем это, хорошо?

Ильза вместо ответа вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

Он обмывает ступни, бережно высушивает, кладет одну узкую ступню себе на колени и тщательно изучает ранки, проверяя, не осталось ли в них мусора и особенно битых стекол. Подушечки пальцев нащупывают несколько почти незаметных шрамов под косточкой и на пятке — следы прошлых погонь; но на этот раз обойдется без швов.

— Как ты узнал, где я и что мне может понадобиться эвакуация? — бормочет Ильза полусонно, но Итан знает её хорошо и не покупается на деланную расслабленность. Им еще многое предстоит пережить, чтобы Ильза в полной мере начала ему доверять, и это? Это — маленький шажок в нужную сторону.

Потому что слова могут лгать, улыбки могут лгать, поцелуи могут лгать — но вовремя протянутую руку помощи подделать нельзя.

— Лютер сказал, что ты будешь на этом приеме, и что в последний момент туда же был приглашен Зола. Остальное — смелая догадка с моей стороны.

— Ммм. Лютер следит за всеми твоими девушками?

Итан, смутившись, откашливается и меняет ногу на вторую, не обследованную. Ильза приоткрывает глаза, тонко усмехается.

— Серьезно?

— Ильза.

— Это мило. В некотором сталкерском роде мило.

— Одна моя... «девушка»... в программе защиты свидетелей, вторая — в розыске у интерпола. Это не сталкерство, это... часть работы.

— Разумеется.

Он смеется первым, она присоединяется сразу после. Морщится, переступая босыми ступнями по кафелю, трогает приятно-жаркую воду в ванной, пахнущую по-декадентски роскошно, розовой водой и миндалем.

— Отдыхай, — мягко подталкивает Итан. — Завтра будет новый день, найдешь другой способ подобраться к сейфу.

— Останешься? — спрашивает Ильза, расстегнув рубашку до середины. Итан отводит взгляд, потому что еще пара пуговиц и выбора у него не будет.

— Не могу. У меня самолет через час и брифинг рано утром, — он виновато морщится. — Но всё, что есть в этой квартире — в твоем распоряжении, и если тебе понадобятся контакты в местном анархистском подполье, дай знать Лютеру, он представит тебя нужным людям.

Перед уходом он собирает по квартире разбросанные вещи, заглядывает в тайник с оружием, заваривает свежий кофе в кофейнике. Закрывая за собой дверь, он слышит из ванны тихий плеск и негромкое мурлыканье, и до самого аэропорта его шаги пружинят, будто ему двадцать и он впервые влюблен.

5\. physical touch

— Детка, — Лютер широко улыбается и с порога втягивает Итана в крепкое медвежье объятие, делая вид, что хочет приподнять его над полом. 

— Скучал, старик?

— Ровно до этого момента, — отпустив Итана, Лютер щелкает его пальцем по носу. — Уважай старших, сопляк.

Между ними всего три года разницы, и чем они оба старше, тем веселее об этом шутить. В некотором роде это смех обреченного, которому сказали, что казнь переносят еще на день — мало кто из агентов доживает до их лет, могли ли они надеяться на это в тридцать, в сорок, в сорок пять? Итан улыбается от уха до уха, выгружает пиво на кухонный островок, открывает бутылку о край столешницы.

Они устраиваются перед телевизором, начиная с разных концов дивана и уже к концу первой бутылки прижимаясь друг к другу плечами. Начиная с третьей Итан складывает ноги на колени Лютера и голову ему на плечо — Лютер запускает пальцы в его волосы и массирует подушечками, вызывая приятные мурашки. Картинки на экране сменяются только для приличия, они оба даже не знают, что передают — хоккей, футбол или мелодраму.

— Вчера Лейн, сегодня МИ6, завтра будет что-нибудь еще, она одна сплошная проблема, Итан, — говорит Лютер голосом смазанным и округлым от всего выпитого. — Одна сплошная про-бле-ма. 

— Кто-то сказал бы то же самое про меня.

— И был бы прав! 

— М-хм. Но ты все равно меня, — Итан проглатывает слово, первым приходящее на ум, — терпишь.

— За твои красивые глаза и только за них.

— М-хм. 

— Не засыпай на мне. Эй. Я брошу... брошу тебя на диване.

— Не бросишь.

— Брошу.

— М-хм.

Но Лютер прав — он засыпает, и они изрядно засиделись, и мысль о кровати становится все привлекательнее. Пошатываясь и ища друг в друге опору, они перебираются в спальню. Итан поражает волна безудержного хихиканья, потому что на кровати Лютера атласные лиловые простыни, и да, Лютер без рубашки выглядит на них чертовски хорошо, но это атласные лиловые простыни, бога ради, как на них можно смотреть без смеха?

— Ты смеешься. Я пускаю тебя в свою постель, и ты смеешься, — бормочет Лютер. Это заставляет Итана согнуться от беззвучного смеха пополам и уткнуться лбом в простыню.

Она оказывается приятно-прохладной. Ммм. Не долго думая, Итан избавляется от всего лишнего и в одних боксерах забирается под такое же атласное покрывало. Лютер с довольной ухмылкой подставляет плечо, чтобы Итан устроился на нем вместо подушки. Кожа Лютера замшево-мягкая и горячая, и Итан никак не может решить, что приятнее трогать — её или атлас, и от этого в голове приятно кружит.

— То-то же. Смеяться вздумал, ага, над простынями по двести баксов за штуку... — слышит он краем уха, проваливаясь в сон.

Он просыпается внезапно, дрожащий, потный, с мокрыми ресницами, с закушенной губой. Пара мгновений требуется, чтобы понять — незнакомая темная комната это не подвал и не камера, это всего лишь спальня. 

— Тише, детка, — шепчет на ухо знакомый голос, глубокий, теплый, обволакивающий; — тише. Всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Лютер рядом. Ну же, расслабься для меня, вот так, всё хорошо, ты дома, я с тобой...

Итан вжимается лицом в плечо Лютера и содрогается раз и другой, пока широкие теплые ладони гладят его по спине. Постепенно шепот сходит на нет, остается только размеренное дыхание Лютера и его — быстрое, рваное.

— Плохой сон, — бормочет Итан, когда начинает доверять себе не сорваться на всхлип.

— Я догадался, — Лютер тихо хмыкает, и Итан тоже выдавливает дрожащую улыбку. 

Обычно он приходит в себя быстрее, переключаясь от кошмарного сна к кошмарной реальности одним щелчком, выдавая испуг только напряженной линией плеч и выхваченным из-под подушки пистолетом. Но он с Лютером, он в безопасности — и тело объявляет о капитуляции, превращая агента с многолетним опытом в развалину с посстравматическим синдромом.

К счастью, у Лютера волшебные руки, и ему не привыкать собирать по частям всякую рухлядь, и Итан закрывает глаза и позволяет себе представить, что и вправду, пока Лютер его обнимает, ничего плохого просто не может произойти. 

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, детка.

— Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Потерял бы свою красивую пустую голову еще лет двадцать назад, ммм?

— Да, — Лютер может смеяться, пожалуйста, но Итану мешает обернуть все в шутку ком в горле. — Да, потерял бы. Я бы просто...

— Итан, не надо.

Лютер не любитель глубоких ночных разговоров, вывернутых нараспашку душ, истекающих кровью признаний, не пересыпанных сухим юмором, за которым можно спрятать любой намек на уязвимость; и Итан об этом прекрасно осведомлен, но иногда бывает трудно удержаться.

— Я просто... ты — ты знаешь?...

— Тшшш, Итан, малыш, просто помолчи, хорошо?

Итан замолкает, но продолжает подрагивать и прижиматься к Лютеру в поисках опоры, и ладони Лютера продолжают выписывать размеренные круги на его спине, и тогда он прижимается губами к плечу Лютера и тихо выдыхает, и повторяет так еще раз, чуть левее, а потом чуть правее. Лютер вздыхает, бесконечно терпеливо и понимающе.

Он покрывает короткими теплыми поцелуями плечо Лютера; обходит поцелуями ключицу, целует ямку рядом с местом, где шея переходит в плечо, и саму шею с быстро бьющейся ниточкой пульса. Целует кадык, и подбородок, и округлую линию челюсти. Целует второе плечо, целует круглый шрам от пули пониже ключиц, целует ложбинку между ребрами; прижимаясь губами к груди, долго ловит отзвуки сердцебиения.

Недавний кошмар постепенно отступает, стирается, оставляя только неприятное чувство — как в желудке от несвежей еды, только на душе. Глаза снова начинают слипаться. Упрямо перебарывая себя, Итан оставляет где дотягивается еще несколько смазанных беспорядочных поцелуев; Лютер негромко смеется, и звук эхом отдается в его груди.

— Закончил?

— Я могу так всю ночь, — сонно обещает Итан.

— Не сомневаюсь, детка, но мы уже не в том возрасте. Попробуй еще поспать, ммм?

Итан поднимается выше: поцелуй — «знаешь» — поцелуй — «я» — поцелуй — «тебя» — «очень» — поцелуй — «сильно»; последний — в щеку, и тяжелая голова снова опускается на плечо Лютера.

— И я тебя, — Лютер бережно касается губами его лба. — Спи.


End file.
